Custom game
Custom Games are games for 10% reduced experience which allow you to test new Champion builds against players and/or bots. Notes * Leaving a custom game will not count towards your game's left counter. * Custom games do not count towards champion kill/death/assist ratings. * Just because it is a custom game does not exclude players from the summoners code. * If the number of players on each team is not equal, no EXP/IP is rewarded. * If you are summoner level 15 or higher, you are limited to get EXP/IP from 180 minutes of custom matches a day. ** Sometime in 2012, the time limit has since been reduced to 120 minutes. * Custom games don't give matchmade IP, and from summoner level 15 upwards give 25% less game time IP than that of normal games of the same map. * If all the real players in a custom game quit, the custom game ends and the player would no longer need to reconnect. However, neither IP nor EXP is rewarded to the players. * On certain days, when there is high traffic on the server, custom games would require at least 2 real players to start the game. This is done to lessen the burden on the system hosting multiple single player games. (Since the start of Season One the minimum number of player required can get up to 10, if the server is too overloaded with matches) Bot Order and Laning in Custom Games Contrary to popular belief, it is possible to control which bot goes to which lane during the custom game set-up process. When adding bots to your custom game, disregarding any humans players on either team, the bots will go to a lane as follows: 1st and 4th bots go bottom, 2nd and 5th bots go top, and 3rd bot goes mid.* Again, when sorting this, completely disregard any human players. A player can be in any position on the team, the game will simply work from the top down, assigning a lane to each bot (hence why when you play a solo-player 5v5 custom, the lane spot left open for you will always be at top lane, since there's not a 5th bot to take that position). EDIT: As of the Jayce Patch on Fri, 2012-07-06, bots now adapt to player lane choices. Let's say you go mid. The bots will parse this and take thier places at top and bottom lane. Custom Game Types Custom games are created by the playerbase, each with their own set of rules. Because they are unofficial variations of the game, following the rules is purely honor based. Popular variations include: * All Random All Mid ** All Draft All Mid ** All Yordle All Mid ** All Random All Bot (played on Dominion) * All Random All Bridge * All Random Get Shields http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2213815 * Draft Racing http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=718201 * Hardcore PVP * Protect the Soraka Bot http://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=767248 * Catch The Teemo * Catch The Yeti Custom game type rules All Random All Mid * Standard Rules ARAM NA * Standard ARAM Rules EUW Standard Rules * No side laning/bushes/jungle. * No recalling or walking back to base. * Other healing, from skills or items, is allowed. * Buy items when you die. * Snowball items ( , and ) are not allowed. * and do not count as snowball items and are allowed. * No attacking neutral camps or side-lane creeps by any means. * No or . * No . * You cannot attack side-lane inhibitors or towers. * You may defend top or bottom inhibitor only when the adjacent tower has been destroyed. (corrected July 1st 2012) * No defending top / bottom in base towers. * Suicide. NA servers allow to be Executed by Mid Towers / Mid Minions and once dead you are able to purchase items. ** EU West - If a death is the result of an Execution, you may not purchase items. * Global suicide ( or ulting past living towers) is not allowed to go past first live tower. Possible rules variations If you are going to host with variations in the rules, you should announce the changes before the game starts. * Allowed to Heal / Purchase if Inhibitor is down and only if Inhibitor is down. * Suicide may not be allowed. * No elixirs. * and may be allowed (individually). may be banned. * Global suicide may be allowed (independant of normal suicides). All Draft All Mid * Follows the same rules as ARAM (All Random All Mid), the only difference being that the champions are select via Draft Mode. All Yordle All Mid * Follows the same rules as ARAM, the only difference being all champions selected must be a Yordle (E.G , , . ) All Random All Bot (Dominion) * Only the area from bottom lane to the bottom speed shrine is allowed. ** On EU West you are only allowed to go to the mid heal point. The side ways with the bushes are forbidden. See here. * No recalling. * Other healing, from skills, items, or heal points are allowed. * Buy items when you die. * No or or . * No . All Random All Bridge (see ARAM) * Proving Grounds on bridge * All random selection * Otherwise normal ARAM All Random Get Shields (Dominion) * The main goal of this mode is to capture the Stom Shields located at the center of the Dominion map 7 times. * No recalling. * Any summoners spells and items are allowed * No capturing any point * Only 2 players on the same team can be capturing the shield at the same time * Damage traps cannot be placed near the shields * In order to capture one team's 7th shield, both shields have to be up. Draft Racing * A Game variant where the goal is to get into the enemy spawn and die via the Super Turret located in the enemy Spawn Pool. Jungling and laning is prohibited, unless an inhibitor is down and you must defend against Super Minions. The summoner spell Promote is prohibited. Also, all champions are selected via Draft Mode. Sub-Variants of this game-type include Random Racing, a variant where champions are selected randomly, and Team Racing, where you choose what champions you want to use. * http://draftracing.webs.com/rules.htm Hardcore PVP * This mode is rumored to be (as the tittle states) a hardcore PVP situation, in whitch you farm no minions or Jungle mobs, but instead fight to the death. Protect the Bot * Game variant where all normal game rules apply, but the goal of the game is to kill, (in any way), the enemy Soraka Bot until she has died 10 times. No spells or items are prohibited, everything is fair game in this game variant. This game type is also known as "Protect the Queen." Catch the * This game mode has a time limit of 10 minutes in which the attacking team (the team without the Teemo) must kill the Teemo 2 times while the Defending (the team with the Teemo) must protect him for 10 minutes. While the Teemo cannot leave the jungle, must keep moving to stop his passive from activating, cannot run through mid lane, cannot run in between the towers, and cannot run back or recall, everyone else can. * To Catch The Teemo Catch the Yeti * Limit of 10 kills against the enemy's . The objective of "Catch the Yeti" is to kill the other team's Nunu while also defending your own Nunu. The first team to kill the opposing Nunu 10 times (or 5 for a much shorter game) wins. There is no experience gained from minions, including jungle creeps. This means that Nunu is unable to use his Consume, and is therefore very limited in terms of abilities. Nunu cannot return to base without giving the enemy a point.(In short it's the same rules as catch the teemo) LoL Football * *: This game takes place on The Proving Grounds, in Draft Mode. There are 4 players on each side. The attacking team must get killed by the Nexus Obelisk without it counting as a kill for the defending team. The score is calculated by taking the total deaths for the attacking team minus the kills for the defending team. The half ends when the defending team destroys the attacking team's Nexus. You then switch sides in the next game. Whoever has the most points wins. Ultimates that can teleport across the map are prohibited, along with . References de:Freies Spiel (Spielmodus) en:Custom game pl:Gra niestandardowa Category:Game modes